


Welcome to the Order

by PartyhardDrunkard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry and Remus are teasing butts, Set during Order of the Phoenix, Sirius and reader are completely adorbs, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5813740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartyhardDrunkard/pseuds/PartyhardDrunkard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are fresh out of Hogwarts and at your first Order of the Phoenix meeting.  Sirius Black catches your eye.  Or, rather, you catch his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Order

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: could you do something in the timeline of ootp where the reader is a bit younger than sirius and they meet at one of the order meetings and there's just awkward tension and remus and harry make fun of sirius for having a crush on her? thank you!

You walked down the long hallway of Grimwauld Place, your heart ka-thumping in your ears. This was your first meeting with the Order and, as someone fresh out of their last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, you were quite nervous. The only person there that was younger than you was Harry Potter himself, whom you had grown quite close to. You were like a wordless shadow by his side, trying to make yourself disappear.

The closer you got, the more clear the voices at the end of the hall became. The meeting had already started. Blast. You were late. What a great first impression that would make.

Finally, you and Harry entered the room and the person who you knew had to be Sirius Black (your heart nearly stopped setting eyes upon him - he was...beautiful) stopped mid sentence, looking up from his place at a long table.

"Who might this be?" He asked Harry, though his eyes were on you the whole time. It made you rather uneasy, but not in a bad way. You clasped your hands in front of you, shoulders hunching slightly - shy.

"Y/N Y/L/N. She's-" Harry started, only to be cut off by you.

"I'm a Hufflepuff." Why in God's name had you said that? You blamed the nerves (and lack of oxygen to your brain, as you had quite nearly forgotten how to breathe).

That got a warm chuckle out of Sirius (and the whole room, actually) and it made your nervousness seem to deflate itself. Your back straightened and your face flushed a darling shade of pink. Sirius still hadn't stopped looking at you.

"Have you even blinked, Sirius?" Remus teased, sending a teasing smirk and wink your way which caused you to giggle. He was quite right. Sirius hadn't blinked.

"Your eyes are going to fall out of your skull if you keep that up for much longer." Harry quipped, pulling up a chair and flipping himself down in it. You were still hovering in the doorway, awkward and blushing and looking at Sirius like he was some sort of God.

"Well, how can you blame me?" Sirius chuckled, finally ripping his eyes away from you to aim them at Remus and Harry instead for a moment, before looking back to you, "You're beautiful."

And you thought, for a moment, that you might die. Sirius smiled at you warmly, your insides fluttering.

"Pull up a chair, Y/N. Make yourself comfortable. Welcome to the Order."


End file.
